


The Mystery of the Bra

by Hillarymarrymebaby



Category: Hillary - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Female Relationships, Lesbian Sex, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillarymarrymebaby/pseuds/Hillarymarrymebaby
Summary: Hillary is exhausted after a long dinner party. But the longing for a certain girl keeps her from going home....





	The Mystery of the Bra

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is inspired by the rumors of Hillary being bisexual/gay. I know that there are a lot females out there, who have a crush on her too ;)  
> So this is for all of you...<3
> 
> PS: This is my first fanfiction. English isn't my first language - so sorry for some mistakes. I tried my very best :)

 

**The Mystery of the Bra**

**  
Setting: 2009 Kennedy Center Honors Gala Dinner**

**Music: Lana del Rey – Video Games**

 

Secretary of State Hillary Clinton sighed as she was checking out the grandfather clock in the ornate Benjamin Franklin Room at the 8th floor of the State Department. It was almost 2 AM. She took a deep breath and rubbed her tired eyes. Right now she was all alone in the immense room, sitting at an empty table. Hillary closed her eyes for some seconds and recalled the event. She heard footsteps and noises from outside: the cleaning staff started tidying up the building. It had been an amazing evening and she felt relieved that her first dinner as Secretary of State went flawless. During her long time as a public servant she had learned how to adapt to any situation and environment, by now being nice and making friends came to her naturally. She enjoyed building new friendships and reaching out to old friends while building support for her causes. But after hours of paying attention to issues of world politics while shaking hands, laughing, and walking in high heels she felt exhausted. After all she was not that young anymore and late-night events like this drained her energy. Nevertheless she felt a certain longing which kept her from going home. Resting her head on her hands and her elbows on the table, she slowly started dozing off.

This was when the door opened and a young woman of the cleaning staff rooted on the threshold.

“Oh, Mrs. Clinton!? I’m so sorry; I didn’t know you’re still here. My boss told me the party was over and . . . I don’t want to disturb you. I just wanted to do my work . . .”

Hillary smiled at the startled woman.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll leave soon. I just need a few minutes to recover. Maybe you can start in another room?” “Of course, Madam,” the girl replied, backing out of the dining room.

Hillary gave a second look to the clock. 2.20 AM. Fuck. She was so tired. She pursed her lips. Suddenly the door opened again with a light squeak.

“Hilly?” Two big brown eyes and a kind, feminine face, framed by a short blonde haircut, appeared in the crack of the door.

“Finally,” the Secretary of State responded in a whisper. She was smiling. “Come in. I hope you were careful. The cleansing staff is already here.”

A young woman in a knee-length red cocktail dress and black high heels entered the room. She was the youngest intern of Hillary’s speechwriters. She closed the heavy wooden door as noiseless as possible and walked up to Hillary.

“What an honor to be with you tonight, Madam Secretary,” the young woman smiled and put her hands unabashed around Hillary’s waist.

Hillary felt that her fatigue was suddenly gone. Her mood began to lighten up as she embraced the young woman. “Maya, have you noticed how Robert de Niro looked at you? Huma told me he even asked for your name,” Hillary joked with the girl and grabbed one of her hands, lifted it to her lips and kissed it. The young woman’s face was beaming with joy and longing.

“Hey,’ Maya retorted, “did you realize how Mr. Springsteen stared at you? I can’t blame him. I mean, your cleavage, Hillary! It was difficult not to stare all the time. I wondered all night if you wore a bra. I guess there’s no space for a bra there, am I right?” Maya gave her a significant smile. Then both women started laughing.

“Frankly,” Maya went on, “I love you in this blue satin dress but you should know it excites me, especially because it highlights your beautiful neck and breasts. I want to touch your soft skin.”

Maya looked in her eyes, biting her bottom lip.

“So why don’t you just do it?” Hillary whispered in a husky alto voice, her eyes intense on the young woman.

“I’ve been waiting for this,” Maya said. She did as Hillary told her. She pulled her closer and pressed her lips on her bare collarbone. Hillary hummed, she inhaled her vanilla scented perfume, Maya used the same perfume as her, Angel by Thierry Mugler, she followed her lead in everything, Hillary could not help but smiled. Maya changed her position and went behind Hillary so she could stroke her neck. She gently swept her thick blond tresses aside, spreading butterfly kisses all over her neck, pushing her whole body against Hillary’s back. Hillary could almost feel the young woman’s accelerating heartbeat on her skin. “You feel like velvet and satin,” Maya whispered, her voice filled with adoration and desire. The Secretary of State started humming again and then turned the girl around so they could face each other. “You are flattering, my dear,” Hillary said and rubbed her body against Maya’s. “Are you tired?” the young woman asked with mock innocence. “Not anymore.” Hillary cupped Maya’s face in her hands and pulled it towards her own. She was initiating a kiss, starting lightly but getting wild fast. Maya entered Hillary’s mouth with her tongue. They were devouring each other. Then the young woman interrupted the kiss. “Isn’t your husband impatiently waiting for his wife? I mean, it’s almost 2.45 AM.” Hillary rolled her eyes and smiled. “I already told you not to ask things like this. I’m sure he is sound asleep. He stayed in Chappaqua because he has work to do for the foundation.” “I’m sorry, Hillary. I just worry about you. I don’t want you to have to answer questions next morning.” Hillary tried to stay patient, she was amused and a bit annoyed. “Maya, relax. I toldyou a thousand times this is something you don’t have to care about. We have made arrangements years ago and we both are fine with it. Okay?” Maya wanted to ask more but Hillary stopped her by putting her index finger at her girl’s lips, then kissed her again. Hillary’s hands wandered along the young woman’s back. She gently squeezed her butt. “I guess Madam Secretary wants more?”, Maya asked, large brown eyes blinking. “As usual,” the Secretary of State replied with her characteristic husky laughter. As they heard the distant thrumming sound of a vacuum cleaner, Hillary went on: “We should leave the dining room. The cleaning staff already wondered why I’m still here. The last thing I need is another lesbian scandal.” Both women laughed. “How about my office?” Hillary asked. Maya showed her agreement with a soft bite into her earlobe.

After the Lewinsky scandal in 1998, Hillary has been with plenty of women, probably with more women than Bill himself. Not that she was seeking revenge. It only seemed fair to find some love and fun. Huma wasn’t her lover, she was too much of a daughter to build a romantic relationship with her, plus she was too close to Bill. There never has been a sexual tension between them. But for the public their relationship was too close to be normal. Because they spent so much time together, people considered them secret lovers. For Hillary the rumors about Huma were amusing. They were welcomed, because they meant a distraction from her actual lesbian lovers. The affair with her intern already lasted some months. Maya’s unconditional admiration caressed her heart. But between the lines Hillary could sense how Maya undressed her with her eyes in the office day after day. Hillary could detect so much love in the dark round eyes. It moved her. For Maya, Hillary was the most beautiful creature on the planet. Maya was lucky, since she appeared in Hillary’s life at the right moment when she was longing for a new secret lover. She enjoyed experimenting, but she wanted something meaningful. She needed someone whom she could love.

It was a win-win situation for both women. The media focused on Hillary’s relationship with Huma, so the risk of a scandal with Maya was low, but they were always very careful. They tiptoed out of the dining room.

They reached the elevator and rushed in as the door opened. When it finally closed, Hillary pushed Maya against the wall, while the girl wrapped her left leg around Hillary’s curvy hips. They began kissing again. Maya clawed her fingers into Hillary’s thick blonde curls as she sucked on her bottom lip. Suddenly the young woman pushed Hillary away, her soft hands started wandering on the cleavage of Hillary’s robe. “Sweetie, what are you doing?” Hillary asked, annoyed because her girl broke the kiss. “I’m trying to find out if you’re wearing a bra. I’ve been thinking about it all evening. I deserve an answer.” “You’re impatient”, Hillary noticed half annoyed, half-joking, and pulled Maya’s hands away from her breasts.

The door of the elevator slid open and they arrived at the Secretary of State’s office. Holding hands, Hillary led her lover into her office. They had already spent many delightful hours together here. Yet the young woman was overwhelmed to be near Hillary.

Hillary still was teasing her. She drew into a large window and stared outside, observing the electric lights of the sleeping Washington D.C., lost in thoughts. She could sense Maya standing next to her, checking out her elegant profile.

“What are you thinking now?” Maya asked quietly. “I love watching you. You are so mysterious when you do this.

Hillary laughed and turned back to her girl.

“I need to touch you,” Maya whispered. “Otherwise I can’t be sure that this is real. You’re like a curvy angel. So perfect.” Her hands were exploring Hillary’s silhouette. “I’m real”, she whispered back, caressing her girl’s shoulders.

“You know what?” Maya asked. “I was so jealous of all those stupid old men who had the pleasure to dance with you tonight. I hate it so much how they touch you.” Hillary laughed her signature raucous laugh. “Jealous? You don’t have to be and you know it. How about a dance? You and I?” “Now? In your office? Without music?” Maya appeared confused. Hillary walked to one of her boards and turned on her IPod. “Sure. Let’s see which songs we have . . . oh. This one will nicely do.”

Lana del Rey’s melancholic song ‘Video Games’ began to play, Hillary reached out her hand for Maya. “May I have this dance?” “Absolutely. You’re so special,” Maya whispered and they began a slow dance with Hillary taking the lead. After a few seconds, Hillary winced, her face contorted. “Hilly, what’s wrong?” “It’s nothing. The high heels are killing me.” She kicked off her shoes. “Better?” “Yes, much better,” Hillary smiled. “I’m reassured,” the young woman said. She kicked off her high heels too. Now both were barefoot. They slowly moved to the sound of the music, holding each other, pulling their bodies closer. Maya slid the fabric on Hillary’s shoulders aside and began sucking on her bare skin. The Secretary of State moaned. “Now that our shoes are already gone, what shall we do with all the clothes?” she asked teasingly. “Off!” Maya commanded. “And I finally deserve to know about the bra.” “So, if you really want to know . . .” Hillary took Maya’s wrists and placed her hands on her breasts, “Probably you should find out.” With her hands, the girl stroked the woman’s breasts gently. After a few seconds she started kneading them harder. She could feel how her nipples hardened through the fabric. “Oh Hill, that’s interesting. So…I guess…no bra?” Maya murmured. Hillary responded with biting into her girl’s earlobe. She said, “You had better give a close look.” That was the signal Maya was waiting for, with one smooth movement she unzipped Hillary’s robe. The royal blue satin dress landed on the floor. Maya took a deep breath as she devoured her woman’s body with her eyes. “Oh, you naughty girl! I knew! NO BRA!” Maya shook her head with a knowing smile. With her thumbs she caressed the hard nipples again, then she began to encircle them with her tongue. “You taste so good,” the young woman hummed with endless admiration for her lover, while

Hillary unzipped Maya’s bright red dress. It slipped on the ground, near the blue dress. For a moment Hillary admired Maya’s breasts, then ran her fingers across the bra and unhooked it. “You don’t need this any longer.”

Maya could feel how the heat deep within her between her thighs got more intense. She could no longer resist, she took Hillary by the hand and led her to the big antique couch. They both kneeled on the sofa eye to eye, both opened their legs slightly, their eyes always in connection, their hands explored the shape of each other’s bodies. Hillary ran her nails along Maya’s back, marking her delicate skin. “You are killing me . . . ”, the young woman cried out, throwing her head back. The hands went lower and squeezed her butt, they slid inside her lace panties. Maya started teasing her woman, gliding a finger over the thin fabric which still covered the inside of her thighs. It was soaked. She pushed the bottom of Hillary’s panties aside and entered her with one finger. “Mmmm, so delicious, so wet,” the girl noticed. They changed their position now, Maya pushed Hillary back so Hillary remained sitting on the couch while her girl sank to her knees on the floor in front of her. Hillary lifted her lower body up so Maya could take her panties off. She opened her legs wide and gave her a clear view of her glistening folds. Maya licked her lips, her mouth began to wander up the porcelain skin of Hillary’s inner thighs till she reached the center. The sight was already enough to make the young woman moan and tremble. Maya was overwhelmed by her own arousal, so she had to force herself to stay focused. The Secretary of State clawed her fingers into Maya’s thick short hair and pushed her head deeper towards her sex. “And you want to tell me I am impatient!?” Maya teased. “Please! Too much talking!” With one finger Maya started caressing Hillary’s throbbing clit. Then she began sucking on this sensitive bundle of nerves, first very soft but getting harder in a few seconds. Hillary could not hold herself back, she groaned. Hillary was getting close to her climax, but Maya interrupted their game. Hillary shot an annoyed gaze at Maya. “Sorry, but this is too fast”, the girl apologized with a sweet smile. The Secretary of State was seeking relief so she guided Maya’s hands between the apex of her thighs again. Maya carefully entered two fingers and started moving them inside out while she sucked her clit. Hillary moaned loud as Maya curled her fingers to hit her pleasure spot. Only a few thrusts later Hillary threw her head back, her body arched, and she came with a soft cry. Hillary gasped for air to regain her composure, caught Maya’s hand to pull her on the sofa again. “Good girl,” she purred into her ear, “now my turn,” she kissed her on the top of her head.

Hillary swung her legs over Maya and strategically positioned herself on her lap, never breaking eye contact. She lifted up the girl’s chin and gave some fleeting kisses over her jawline. Hillary cupped Maya’s breasts with her palms, her touch was warm and firm. Her mouth went down her collar bone. “Fuck, Hillary!” Maya groaned. Hillary let out her loud characteristic laughter, “You know, I haven’t even started.”

She kissed her way down to her abdomen and dipped her index finger into the inside of the girl’s folds. Then she guided the coated finger towards her mouth to make her feel her own taste. “Get on all fours”, Hillary instructed tenderly and got behind her back. Her nails raked along Maya’s spine and then she slapped her butt slightly. Her girl arched her back, asking for more. Hillary spread the young woman’s legs apart to get a better view of her juicy center. With her tongue she slid up and down her wet sex before entering her with her fingers. Maya moaned loud. Hillary turned her girl on her back and with one steady hand she caught Maya’s wrists, pinning her hands over her head. She began encircling her clit with the top of her tongue. “You’re killing me again!” Maya groaned. She tried to close her legs, but Hillary stopped the movement and went on sucking her clit, working on the soft lips with her skilled hand. Maya clawed at the fabric of the sofa, her knuckles turned white. In a few moments she reached her climax and the office was filled with loud and heavy sighs and moans.

Both women recovered while embracing each other. Maya rested her head down into the hollow of Hillary’s neck, right at the collarbone. Hillary reached behind the sofa to get a blanket and cover both of them. Maya could not keep her eyes open any longer. Before she fell asleep, the Secretary of State whispered in her ear: “I was confident my bra issue would make you crazy – that’s why I’d chosen this dress.”


End file.
